


Hot Blood, These Veins

by girlfromcarolina



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Explicit Sexual Content, Firefam Feels, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Idiots, Season/Series 03, The Lena/Eddie Friendship we deserved, everyone else sees it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/girlfromcarolina
Summary: It’s been almost two months since he and Buck saw the light. Eddie expected that it would happen spontaneously: a side effect of an adrenaline rush after saving a life side by side, or a close call that left them grateful to be alive. He figured the dam would break all at once and sweep them into a whirlwind of high-intensity passion and lust.In reality, it took a little longer and required a lot more finesse.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 378





	Hot Blood, These Veins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 9-1-1 fic even though I've been watching since the middle of the first season, and I can't wait to share more. This story includes events from seasons two and three, and the bulk takes place after Buck's lawsuit is dropped and he discovers Eddie's extracurricular activities ;) Goes AU after that!
> 
> Title from "Play With Fire" by Sam Tinnesz
> 
> Thank you to Jerzcaligrl for the beta!

*******

Being with Buck is like attending fire academy training all over again. It’s a rush and it’s exhilarating—Eddie learns something new every day—but it’s also exhausting, and missteps are bound to happen.

It’s been almost two months since he and Buck saw the light. Given everything that’s gone down between them, Eddie expected that it would happen spontaneously, a side effect of an adrenaline rush after saving a life side by side, or a close call that left them grateful to be alive. He figured the dam would break all at once and sweep them into a whirlwind of high-intensity passion and lust.

In reality, it took a little longer and required a lot more finesse than Eddie anticipated. Looking back, he wouldn’t change a damn thing.

Edmundo Diaz and Evan Buckley spent a year becoming best friends after one hell of a jarring introduction. Eddie never felt the urge to turn everything into a competition like Buck, though it was amusing to play along in order to find his place in the firehouse.

It wasn’t until after Eddie lost Shannon that he realized Buck was more than his best friend. He tried calling him _brother_ in his head, but that didn’t feel right, either, though it was pretty clear to him that Buck had become part of his family.

Despite his internal revelation, those were some of the hardest times. Buck was laid up in the wake of his traumatic crush injury, unable to work or do much of anything. Some days, he was open and friendly, texting and asking to hang out with Eddie and Christopher. Other days, Buck was inconsolable with rage or hopelessness at the idea that people were moving on without him, though it couldn’t be further from the truth.

Only Eddie went to see him then—Buck didn’t want Christopher around while he was having a breakdown. On those days, he tried his best to push Eddie away too. Eddie, however, had a lot to say about that.

“How many times did you stay at my house when I was having trouble with Shannon?” he asked, up close and personal so that Buck couldn’t avoid making eye contact. They were at Buck’s place, and Eddie was trying to get it through Buck’s thick skull that nothing he asked of Eddie could ever be considered an imposition. “You read to Christopher, played games with him, and took him out when I couldn’t.”

Buck shrugged, always unwilling to take credit for the good he created outside of his public service with the 118. 

“Your family was around to help out.”

“You and Carla _are_ family, Buck,” Eddie insisted. “That’s what I’m saying. You’re always there for me when I’m a mess—it doesn’t matter if they were good days or empty ones when I didn’t want to feel anything. You were there for me, so shut up and let me be here for you too.”

Eddie would like to say that it got easier after that. But this was _Buck_. Things evened out, though, and Buck wasn’t so quick to refuse Eddie’s company when he hit a rough patch.

No matter how rough and bumpy the ride, if you stay on the same road long enough, things will eventually get smoother.

After the tsunami, the lawsuit, Buck’s stubbornness, and Eddie’s downward spiral into illegal cash fights, things between them began to feel the way they used to.

Except for the fact that Eddie was crushing _hard_ on Buck and he had more than enough evidence leading him to the conclusion that Buck felt the same way.

He would do anything to make that no-holds-barred smile appear on Buck’s face, the one that brought out the dimple in his right cheek. Rather than wanting to go out to a bar or a club—unless he was out with the 118—Eddie preferred nights in with Christopher and Buck, watching movies or playing video games. Despite the sexual tension that had woven its way into his muscles, Eddie couldn’t bring himself to seek out someone for even a single night. That felt too much like he was betraying what he hoped to someday have with Buck.

Not that he saw Buck going out and hooking up either. That was yet another fact Eddie entered into evidence. Buck was happy to hang out, grab food, and spend time at Eddie’s place. Once, a young guy from the B-shift, Trevor Byrd asked Buck if he wanted to hit a trendy bar, be each other’s wingman, but Buck turned him down. 

Curious, Eddie asked him about it. “Why’d you say no? Byrd seems like a fun guy to hang around.”

“He is,” Buck said, leaving Eddie a little steamed, “but I’ve been out with him before and he goes _wild_.” Buck laughed at a memory Eddie wasn’t privy to. “I don’t need that kind of chaos right now.”

“That’s kind of mature of you, Buck,” Chimney, who had stepped into the locker room, commented.

“I guess I have matured,” Buck said proudly. Then he smirked and added, “That’s what happens when I hang out with so many mature, _older_ adults.”

Chimney and Buck harassed each other for a few minutes while Eddie sat there grinning like a dope. Maybe there was some truth to what Buck was saying. Bobby and Athena were stable and wise, Hen and Karen had been through it all and were now trying for a second kid, and Chimney and Maddie were enjoying their own relationship. Even Eddie, a few years older than Buck, had Christopher to think about when he made any decisions.

So maybe they’d all rubbed off on Buck a little bit—and wasn’t that a mental image that wreaked havoc on Eddie—but, in turn, Buck kept them energized and spontaneous with his uncontainable energy.

More evidence for Eddie’s case of mutual attraction came in the form of long looks and weighted gazes. The almost-moments and near misses. Neither one of them seemed to mind when they got caught staring, either. Still, it took more time and extra patience before things finally clicked into place.

After weeks of missed opportunities and unspoken needs, it was a call gone wrong that pushed Eddie and Buck over the line.

Months later, Eddie doesn’t remember much about the call specifically. What he does remember is driving home on autopilot, grateful that Christopher was with family for the night.

He walked in the front door, set down his bag, and went to turn on the light. That’s when he realized he was standing in Buck’s place, not his own house.

“Eddie?”

He looked up the stairs. Buck must already be in bed, and Eddie felt terrible that he’d woken him.

“Sorry, I—” He didn’t know what to say, exactly, still in shock that he’d ended up here.

“Don’t be sorry,” Buck told him. Now Eddie could see him sitting up in bed, the blue light from his cell phone illuminating his face. “Just get up here so I can go back to sleep.”

Eddie was too tired to question the order. Five minutes later, he was lying in bed with his best friend, so exhausted that it was a miracle he hadn’t face-planted in the sheets, already unconscious. He was glad to be awake enough to see how Buck left room for him, lying on his side with his hands out as if he knew exactly what Eddie needed. Come to think of it, he probably did.

Letting go of the stress from the bad call, Eddie settled down beside Buck, took his hand, and fell asleep.

The next morning, things finally heated up.

Eddie woke up half on top of Buck. Instead of feeling awkward, the two of them looked at each other and decided there was no explaining away the manner in which they were curled up together. Enough was enough.

The first kiss was warm and slow. Not what Eddie thought their first kiss would be like, but it fit the moment perfectly. Fit _them_. The kiss validated everything he’d been feeling over the last few months, and Eddie poured those emotions into the kiss, wanting Buck to understand that this meant everything to him.

Buck pulled back, a vision of disheveled hair and warm skin, and Eddie knew it was the same for him.

The kiss that followed was hotter; it contained the spark Eddie was waiting for, and the inferno followed. At that point, they hadn’t discussed the fact that neither of them had rounded the bases—or set foot on the field—with another man before, but they were more than eager to learn. And that morning, it didn’t matter. Kissing, fumbling, and groping, all while laughing and panting, was more than enough. Shirts were stripped off and tossed aside by greedy hands, and though they’d seen each other in all stages of undress, this was different by a mile.

There was so much skin, more than Eddie was used to, considering Buck’s size. He’d never fooled around with anyone who came close to his build, and here was Buck, bigger and with muscles on top of muscles, and hell if that wasn’t turning Eddie on. He gave as good as he got, checking off one of many firsts when he left a claiming bite on Buck’s shoulder.

Buck gasped. “Someone will see.”

And Eddie laughed. “No one will be surprised.”

Buck pursed his lips and nodded, so Eddie did it again. Their hands were busy caressing and stroking while their hips fell into a natural rhythm against each other. Eddie wound up on top—that was one hell of a view with those blue eyes staring up at him—grinding down on Buck like his sanity depended on it.

They didn’t last long that morning, although neither cared about his lack of stamina. They were just so happy that it finally happened to care about anything else.

For two months, Eddie and Buck lived in a bubble of blissful, sexual harmony. Ever since he joined the 118, Eddie had listened to Buck’s claims that he was a self-diagnosed _and_ self-reformed sex addict. With Eddie, he relapsed, and to have all that energy and magnetism—make no mistake, Evan Buckley was _magnetic_ —directed at him and him alone was mind blowing. He’d never felt anything like it, and he made it clear to Buck that he wasn’t willing to give it up or share.

Buck’s response to that ultimatum was to drag Eddie to his truck for a quickie before their shift started.

Bobby, of course, warned them about hooking up at work. They couldn’t hide it; everyone knew within a day, and they were insatiable for one another. Sometimes they made out for half an hour because they could. Other nights, they’d crawl into bed and make each other as delirious with pleasure as possible. 

Their jobs and Christopher took precedence, of course. There were days when they couldn’t find a moment to be alone, or circumstances kept them apart. It only made Eddie more sure that Buck was it for him. Being with Buck made those absences worthwhile.

“So, you guys pretty much spend as much time together as you used to, right?” Hen asked one afternoon while Eddie was helping her take inventory in the ambulance.

“I guess. Maybe a little more.”

Hen smirked. “You mean all those sleepovers.”

Eddie ducked his head and grinned. Yeah, that was a big change. 

“And Christopher’s doing okay with everything?”

“I think he’s more excited than we are. He loves spending more time with the two of us together.” Eddie laughed. “Sometimes, I have to pry them away from each other to eat dinner or to get Christopher into bed.”

“And you and Buck are…” She trailed off and made an obvious hand gesture.

“Having sex?” Eddie kept his voice low. “It’s fucking amazing.”

Hen started to laugh. “Don’t tell me! Actually, tell me, but don’t give me any of the details. Just the highlights! I need to know if _Mr. Fire Hose_ was exaggerating.”

Eddie knew for a fact that Buck wasn’t. When he told Hen, she almost fell over in a fit of breathless laughter.

The two of them had the hang of handjobs right away. Those, at least, didn’t require any extra experience. The technique was there, they just needed to get used to having another dick in the equation. Eddie loved Buck’s big hands around him; he knew what they were capable of and all that strength being used to bring him off was seriously erotic. It was the same with the way Buck would thrust his hips into Eddie’s hands when he returned the favor.

The revelation that Buck’s mouth never stopped moving, even during sex, was thrilling. Panting, moaning, and begging Eddie to finish him off. The only time he was quiet was when he yanked Eddie down for a kiss. The sounds Buck made were amazing, whether he was gasping or praising Eddie with a little dirty talk.

Blowjobs, though. That was a bigger step for two men who’d only ever been on the receiving end. They knew how amazing it felt, and they were _very_ motivated, ready to move beyond getting each other off with their hands. It took time and a lot of practice and aborted attempts until they finally felt comfortable.

All that work paid off. Eddie and Buck each discovered that they liked giving head as much as receiving it. (Okay, almost as much.) In this case, Buck’s competitive nature worked in Eddie’s favor. Everything Eddie did to him, Buck performed twice as enthusiastically. 

Buck was a mouthful—Eddie wasn’t kidding about the _fire hose_ —and as he worked up to nearly being able to take him all, Eddie discovered that Buck loved having his balls played with, and that he was almost overcome with arousal whenever Eddie looked up at him while down on his knees. Buck could suck Eddie down like a pro, though, tongue massaging Eddie’s cock as he moved up and down. He liked having Eddie on his back, writhing on the sheets or the couch so Buck could pin his hips down.

Once oral was on the menu, it sustained them for weeks. They mixed things up with reach-arounds in the shower, straddling each other and grinding on the couch when they were alone. Eddie knew there was more—they’d watched a few videos on Pornhub to get acclimated before realizing the pair of them were hotter than anyone on there—but working things out on their own was a lot of fun. The pace was good, and Eddie didn’t want to rush into anything.

Until now. 

They are in Buck’s bed, getting creative with their time until Eddie needs to leave and pick up Christopher. It’s been a hell of a week between Christopher’s activities and shifts that didn’t line up, and they’re making the most of the time they have now.

Eddie’s on his back staring down at Buck between his legs, luxuriating in the stretch of Buck’s wide, pink lips around his cock. He’s got one hand around the back of Buck’s head, grounding more than guiding, and he’s so goddamn close to coming that his thighs are shaking. And then, out of nowhere, Buck slips a finger behind his balls and _presses_.

Eddie whites out for several seconds, coming in a rush of tingling nerves and then dropping bonelessly back onto the bed.

Buck, looking far too pleased, crawls up the bed and leans down. “So…I think you liked that.”

Eddie hasn’t regained the ability to use words, so he rolls his eyes instead. Buck, who already came, lowers himself and coaxes him into a kiss. In the warm aftermath of his orgasm and the intensity of Buck’s kiss, Eddie forgets all about how that finger felt. He doesn’t remember until later that night, lying in bed and wishing Buck was there next to him so they could explore a bit more.

Their sex life doesn’t stutter, but now Eddie can’t stop thinking about taking things further. Buck teased him a few more times when things got intimate, and Eddie came hard each and every time.

“Listen, Eddie, I love where we’re at,” Buck tells him after one such occasion. They’ve got a rare morning to themselves, having sex in Eddie’s bed for once since Christopher is already at school. “I don’t want you to think I need more.”

Eddie looks at Buck lying on the other pillow. “So, you don’t want to fuck me?”

He hears the hitch in Buck’s breath. “I mean, yeah, I do, but this is still new and I don’t want to rush anything. This means so much.” Buck’s voice is full of emotion. “What we do is amazing.”

“I know, _amado_.” Eddie hasn’t missed the way Buck’s eyes would fill with heat when he lapsed into Spanish. “We’ll go at our own pace, _bueno_?”

Over the next couple of weeks, Eddie digs deep and comes to the realization that he really wants to go there with Buck. When he has a night alone, he tries fingering himself—the key is _lube_ , so much lube—and after a couple of false starts, it’s actually amazing. So far, Buck has only managed a fingertip, but in just a few solo sessions, Eddie has worked himself up to three fingers. He almost comes at the thought that Buck’s fingers are wider and the stretch will be that much better.

He knows he wants Buck to make love to him—there’s an entire volume of things, with fucking at the top of the list—but in the light of day, the idea leaves him a little apprehensive. He’s in uncharted territory, here, putting himself in this position.

Unsettled, he reaches out to Lena, the one person Eddie knows would punch him in the face with the brutal truth if that’s what he needs to hear. He sought her out weeks ago when she transferred back to her reopened firehouse and apologized for being such a dick. There are no more street fights; Lena’s become someone he can have a drink with or be silent with, someone who understands, but who won’t coddle him.

Over a beer, he asks her the question that’s been bugging him for weeks. “I know it’s ridiculous, but do you think Buck will see me differently if we do this?”

“You’re right, it is ridiculous. And a little offensive, Diaz,” Lena scolds in that no-nonsense manner Eddie has come to value. She takes another swig before saying, “You’re asking if Buck expects you to act a certain way if you’re bottoming? Or that he’ll _want_ you to?”

Hearing her say it out loud makes Eddie feel nervous and a bit silly at the same time. “I’m all in on this,” he tells her. “As long as it doesn’t affect our jobs or Christopher, then I don’t care who knows, but I don’t want to change.”

She looks proud for a moment before her expression shifts to something more serious. “Look, when I fuck a guy, he’s with _me_. Not some subdued version of me that makes him feel more comfortable, and not some dolled up, demure fantasy. It’s me. If they don’t want that, then they can fuck off.” Another swig, and she continues. “Buck wants you, obviously. I doubt he even pictures himself being in control of something like that. I’ve seen how you two act together, remember?”

“I want him, and it’s killing me to wait when I know we’re both ready.”

She rolls her eyes as if he’s being dense. “You’re hot, Diaz. Make that boy trip all over himself just to have you.”

When Lena laughs, Eddie feels better about the whole situation. They toast to that and order another round so that Lena can tell him all about the newest probie in their firehouse. Later that night, when Eddie’s crawling into bed, he thinks about what Lena said and a picture begins to form in his mind.

The next day, Eddie makes a plan.

It’s not as if he needs to seduce Buck. That part of the plan is unsurprisingly simple. He’s got a list going of all the things that turn Buck on. Eddie licking his lips. Eddie taking off his shirt. Eddie putting _on_ his shirt. Eddie attempting to cook a decent meal.

Yeah, he’s got that part covered. What Eddie needs to do is bypass the second-guessing that’s going to happen if Eddie brings this up at the wrong time. Buck’s heart is in the right place—he doesn’t want to rush Eddie, or worse, hurt him—but Eddie’s goal is to have Buck take one look at him and know that this is exactly what he wants, no need to ask questions.

Fortunately, Eddie has learned a lot over the past few months, and he knows at least one surefire way to keep Buck from thinking too hard.

A week later, thanks to a scheduling miracle, his and Buck’s shifts line up to grant them a full 36 hours off. Eddie involves Carla early so that Christopher will be taken care of for part of the time, giving Eddie and Buck an overnight to themselves.

Eddie gets off work first. (He had to go to Bobby for that favor.) After dropping his bag off at home and getting Christopher settled down for dinner with a smirking Carla, he heads over to Buck’s apartment to get ready. 

An hour and a half later, he hears Buck walking in the door, calling out as soon as he crosses the threshold. 

“Eddie? I—was I supposed to pick up the food?”

His earlier ruse was to tell Buck that he was coming over to arrange a date night involving takeout, a movie, and a lot of making out. They’ll get to all of that later, maybe. Depending on how well Eddie’s plan unfolds. In the meantime, he’s got a different hunger to satisfy.

“Dinner’s not until later, Buck,” Eddie calls back, imagining the confusion on Buck’s face.

He’s waiting upstairs in Buck’s bedroom, hidden from view, listening to Buck drop his keys. As Buck slowly makes his way up the stairs to find him, Eddie takes one last look around the bedroom.

He remade the bed, ensured that all necessary supplies were within reach on the nightstand, and dimmed the lights. Carla had suggested candles to set the right mood, but Eddie and Buck both knew how often romantic lighting turned into a 9-1-1 call.

“What the hell are you doing up here?” Buck asks as he reaches the top of the stairs.

He stops dead when he sees Eddie standing opposite the bed wearing nothing but his most flattering boxer-briefs and a smile. Buck drinks in the sight, jaw dropping, and Eddie’s pretty sure he can see the moment Buck realizes what’s going on.

“Couldn’t wait til after dinner, huh?” Buck teases. Based on the way he steps around the bed towards Eddie, he’s already getting hard in his jeans. 

Eddie underestimated what seeing Buck would do to _him_ , too focused on getting the details right and psyching himself up. Buck’s wearing his favorite boots and those ridiculous black jeans, the ones with holes ripped over the knees that Eddie secretly loves. On top of that, he’s got on an olive-gray T-shirt that is stretched to its limits around his biceps and across his shoulders.

Eddie shakes himself out of it. Buck is the one who’s supposed to be getting seduced tonight.

“I like it,” Buck says, “you waiting for me like this.” He strips off his shirt in one sexy, fluid move that sends Eddie’s heart swooping. Standing this close, Buck smells amazing; he must have showered at the station.

“I didn’t want you getting distracted.”

Eddie yanks Buck in by his belt loops and kisses him hard. There’s a week’s worth of need built up in his chest and he’s almost fully hard in his shorts. His erection doesn’t go unnoticed; Buck uses a two-handed grip on Eddie’s ass to align their hips and sway back and forth in a slow, erotic dance. Whereas Eddie is revved up, it’s Buck slowing down the kiss as if he wants to draw this out and turn Eddie into a writhing mess before they even move it to the bed. As sexually demanding as Buck is, it pleased Eddie to discover that he was a master of thorough, spine-melting foreplay. Sometimes his patience outlasts Eddie’s.

Tonight, Eddie doesn’t care to be swept away like that. He turns and pushes Buck back onto the bed. When he lands, Eddie works at Buck’s jeans, peeling them off aggressively as Buck looks on with an open smile.

“ _Damn_ , Eddie. Whatever’s gotten into you, keep it up.” His choice of words sends a rush through Eddie’s body. 

Sensing the urgency in Eddie’s movements, Buck helps him push his jeans down and off, followed by his underwear. Naked, Buck tugs Eddie on top of him. Eddie’s willing to lose a few minutes kissing him while Buck’s hands roam freely down his back, along his sides, and around his hips. Eddie breaks off with a moan, pressing their foreheads together, as those strong hands slide into his shorts and grab his ass. They manage to quickly divest Eddie of his underwear, leaving them totally bare and breathing heavily against one another.

“This feels good,” Buck says, dazed. Eddie can’t wait to hear how wrecked he’ll sound later. 

He caresses Buck’s chest with a firm touch, pressing into thick muscle. “It’s about to get better.”

Buck’s smile is blinding. “Yeah?”

Eddie leans over him and reaches for the supplies he stashed earlier; his nerves are going haywire in anticipation. When Buck catches on to what Eddie’s holding, he tenses.

“Eddie—”

“It’s alright,” he soothes. “I want this, Buck.” He brings his body down for a kiss which Buck eagerly returns, transferring the lube to Buck’s empty hand and leaving the condom on the bed.

“You sure?” Buck asks as he slicks two fingers. In lieu of an answer, Eddie brings those fingers around to his ass and hopes Buck gets the picture. “Fuck, Eddie…”

“You want this, right?”

“God, Eddie. _Yes._ ”

Wrapped up in each other, Eddie talks Buck through opening him up. Most of the work was done after Eddie’s shower so that if things were rushed, or Eddie became impatient, there’d be less of a risk of Buck accidentally hurting him.

The sensations are more intense than when Eddie has fingered himself. He doesn’t know how Buck’s fingers are going to move, crook, and twist; all of it adds up to an amazing experience. He can’t wait to give Buck the chance to prepare him all the way.

Buck adds a third finger, stretching the rim and pressing down. Eddie jerks on top of him, gasping at the direct hit.

“ _Yes_ , Buck!” he moans. “How—”

“I may have done some research of my own.”

Waiting any longer would be torture. Eddie opens the condom with shaking hands and puts it on Buck, taking an extra moment to stroke him firmly, calming himself with the familiar motions before adding more lube. Buck watches, rapt, and never lets go of Eddie’s thighs.

He crawls forward into position as Buck scoots up the bed and props himself against the pillows and metal bed frame. Eddie spreads his thighs around Buck’s hips. Buck helps guide him down with one hand while holding his cock steady in the other.

This. _This_ is what Eddie’s been missing. Slow is a necessity. The pressure is everywhere until Buck bottoms out. Eddie’s lungs feel heavy; he realizes he’s been holding his breath through the final inch. He inhales deeply and grounds himself in the firm touch of Buck’s hands.

“You good?”

“So good,” Eddie says, amazed he has a voice. “You?”

“Feels amazing. I’ve never—not with anyone else.” Buck hisses when Eddie rebalances himself. “Never thought it would feel this good.”

“Neither did I.”

“Fuck—so good, Eddie. Please, baby, you’ve gotta move.”

The endearment is new, surprisingly sexy. Responding to Buck’s desperation, Eddie raises himself carefully. At first, he keeps it slow and languid, as if they’ve got all the time in the world. He’s not used to this kind of ache in his thighs as he moves up and down, back and forth. Every movement sends a shockwave through both of them until Eddie works out a rhythm, riding Buck for all he’s worth.

Everything appears sharper, more vivid: Buck’s blue eyes locked on Eddie’s, the redness of his lips as he alternates between biting them and singing Eddie’s praises, the dark lines of his tattoos where his chest is flushed and the lines of ink around his forearm as he coaxes Eddie’s cock back to full hardness. He’s a gorgeous man, but he’s especially beautiful like this, all of his focus on Eddie as if there’s no one else in the entire world. That kind of total adoration hits with the force of a hurricane.

“C’mon, Buck,” he pleads in a low voice. “ _Fuck me_.”

Buck draws his knees up, plants his feet on the bed, and thrusts. Eddie’s not ready for it, throwing his hands out and bracing himself on Buck’s chest. He pushes back, taking every inch. For a split-second, he thinks that Lena was right; Eddie feels confident and _powerful_. Seeing the way Buck reacts to him is a heady drug, and it doesn’t matter who is where or who’s doing what. All that matters is they’re together and how wonderful it feels.

After a series of deep thrusts, Eddie squeezes his thighs together. At this angle, Buck’s cock is hitting him just right. He found that spot during his self-explorations, astounded by how it felt. With Buck stroking him inside and out, Eddie’s on the edge of coming. His muscles are screaming for it.

Pushing away from Buck, he carefully raises himself off completely and collapses back onto the bed, spreading his legs in a blatant invitation. Buck doesn’t waste any time getting up onto his knees and advancing, heat in his eyes, holding the base of the condom as he enters Eddie smoothly and in one long push.

On his back, Eddie’s able to look down at Buck driving into him, his glorious torso flexed, shoulders straining, as he uses the strength in his core and hips. One of his hands is fisted in the sheets beside Eddie’s head and the other remains on Eddie’s chest. 

Despite being pinned down, Buck looming over him, Eddie’s still the one in control and he urges Buck on. He rolls his body like a wave, long fluid movements that force Buck deeper. In this position, he can grab his cock with one hand and use the other to grab Buck’s flank and pull him closer.

“Eddie—fuck, baby.” Each word is punched from his chest. “I’m gonna come.”

“Do it,” he commands, meeting Buck’s gaze. His eyes are wild, dark, and possessive, a mirror for Eddie’s emotions. “I want to feel it, Buck.”

He’s seen Buck come dozens of times, yet there’s something special in the way his expression tightens as he comes on a long thrust, the look of wonder when his eyes flutter open and he sees that it’s not a dream. The weight and pressure of him inside Eddie is almost as good as being fucked. Eddie snaps when Buck’s hand wraps over his own around his cock. One stroke and he loses it, spilling across their entwined fingers and his stomach.

Buck looks down and licks his lips, short of breath when he says, “That’s the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

He recovers faster than Eddie, taking care of the condom and grabbing tissues to wipe Eddie’s skin. When that’s done, he crawls back into bed, stretching out beside Eddie and taking his hand.

“We’re pretty good at that.”

“Are you surprised?”

“A little,” Buck admits. “I thought it might feel different, or be uncomfortable for you, you know, being on that end.”

Eddie turns towards him. “You curious, Buck?”

“Maybe. I mean, you made it look pretty good. I liked having you on top of me.”

Eddie smiles. “You’ll get your chance to try it, _amado_. I have no complaints.”

Now that they’re here, satisfied, Eddie can’t recall why he was so worried. He and Buck just _work_. It doesn’t matter if they’re faced with a natural disaster or a new step in their relationship. They’ll always get through it.

“You did get dinner, right?”

“In the fridge, ready to be heated.”

“I’ll get it started,” Buck offers. “Take as long as you want, since I obviously wore you out.” Eddie sits up and kisses him roughly before pushing him out of bed. “Okay, okay. Dinner, then the movie you promised. Or, we could just do that again,” Buck adds, stepping into his underwear and grabbing his jeans.

“Movie and _then_ we can do that again.”

For all the teasing, Eddie’s grateful to have a few minutes to relax. He listens to Buck working in the kitchen, picturing him getting dinner ready while shirtless. They’ll follow through on the rest of their date night plans, enjoy another round, and then get up early for breakfast back at Eddie’s place with Christopher. Eddie knows he and Buck would be upset if they didn’t get to spend time together on Buck’s day off.

It might have taken years to get here, through highs and lows, but Eddie wouldn’t want to end up anywhere else. He’s still learning something new every day—about himself, about the family he’s built for himself out here—and with Buck beside him, Eddie is ready for anything.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/glitterstorm) and [tumblr](https://hurricanekelleigh.tumblr.com/).
> 
> As a new author to this fandom, comments and kudos are gold! ♥ ♥


End file.
